


Settled

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the series and inspired by a prompt via Excerpt Of A Book I'll Never Write on Pinterest.Tommy is honest with himself about his relationships with the two women closest to him.





	Settled

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I love Barbara.

I can admit it to myself, but I can never admit it to her.

She knows everything about me; every secret, every fault, every flaw, and despite that she is my friend.

If I could find the courage to tell her how I feel I know we would be happy. Only happiness terrifies me. Whenever I’ve experienced it, it is cruelly snatched away. I can’t risk losing her, she is the one thing in my life that keeps me grounded, connected, and relatively sane.

So, instead of true love I’ve settled for duty. 

I’ve settled for Helen.


End file.
